Rise of the Sky Surfer
by Mystery64
Summary: The adventures take an exciting turn when the Metallikats capture TBone and Razor, and Kairi is the only one who can save them. Rated T for language, minor violence and use of explosives. Please R&R.
1. Kairi's Thoughts

**I do not own the Swat Kats or any of the characters, that right belongs to Hanna-Barbera.**

**Kairi Vinnyel is owned by me and me alone.**

**Kairi's surname is pronounced Vin-Yell.**

**Kairi is a human from our world and stays human when she comes to the Swat Kats world.**

**The third story is finally here and it's going to kick ass!**

RISE OF THE SKY SURFER.

CHAPTER 1. KAIRI'S THOUGHTS.

Kairi Vinnyel lay on her side on her bed typing down her private thoughts on her laptop.

"_September 12, 2007. It's now been 2 months since I came to Megakat city…or was it just a month? Ah who gives a shit, I sure don't. _

_Anyway things are sure great in Megakat city, it's not quiet and not exactly Miami but it's the best I can settle with. It's hard to believe this world is just like mine and has the same things that my world has, but the life forms are actually cats in human form, but of course I already typed that down before._

_It's not so bad living in a garage's secret underground base in a small secret room, I'm safe from danger and other kats, but I'm not alone. Chance and Jake are always there for me and as the Swat Kats they're there for others in danger. I think Chance likes me in the romantic way but I don't know for sure, it can't hurt to be positive…I mean what girl can't resist those broad shoulders, powerful chest and torso, muscular build and a secret split personality._

_A few weeks ago I'd found out he'd been leaving me those roses, why do I think this? Because Jake would always say he didn't do it and I believe him, however Chance wouldn't answer so I suspected it was him, I'm still not sure so I'll wait til he tells me himself. Those two are really cool when they're in Swat Kat mode; they make an awesome team for kicking evil ass._

_I always wonder what it's like to fight evil and save lives, so much action, danger and the feel of the exciting rush, beating up bad guys and blowing them away, so much exciting action and I always miss out on it. I haven't told Chance and Jake yet but I've been working on a secret project for weeks, I'm not sure how they'll react so I'll tell them about it when the time is right._"

Kairi paused and looked up at the ceiling replaying her memories and went back to her typing.

"_Well enough about the action, I'm moving on to recent things. Over the past weeks the friends I've made were really good to me. Last week me, Callie and Felina went to the mall for a shopping spree, we talked about the mayor's funny shenanigans, what is totally wrong about perverted people, girls losing bets and have to strip in front of everyone on the internet and drawbacks on the comedians point of view on society. _

_Everything was going great until those damn Metallikats threw shit all over it, they came crashing in and shot up the place but the Swat Kats came and kicked their robo asses, luckily no one was hurt. All that was what I meant about Megakat city not being quiet._"

Kairi heard a knock at her door; she got up and opened it to find Chance standing before her.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Me and Jake are going to go screw around with cherry bombs and bottle rockets. Want to join the party?" Chance said to her.

"Hell yeah!" Kairi replied. "I'll be right there."

She went to her laptop, saved her file, shut her laptop off and went to get in on the fun.


	2. Cherry Bomb and Bottle Rocket Madness

**A humorous chapter.**

CHAPTER 2. CHERRY BOMB AND BOTTLE ROCKET MADNESS.

Chance, Jake and Kairi stood behind a wrecked car as they lit cherry bombs and threw them at piles of junk.

BOOM!!

The trio laughed as the pile blew up and the pieces flew everywhere.

"Where'd you two get all these anyway?" Kairi asked as she took another cherry bomb out of the box.

"I found them in a dumpster in the back of a Chinese restaurant, it was left there by some Chinese kats who claimed they were celebrating Chinese New Year in April." Chance said.

Kairi lit the explosive and handed it to him.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Chance yelled as he chucked it at another junk pile.

BOOM!!

They roared with laughter again as they took cover.

"Hey Jake, what happens if you tie two cherry bombs together?" Chance asked Jake. A mischievous grin appeared on the chocolate tom's face.

"Let's find out." Jake replied.

Kairi took out two cherry bombs and strung them together; Chance lit the fuse and tossed it at another junk pile. It exploded twice as big and loud scattering pieces even farther.

"WHOA SHIT!" Kairi laughed as metal pelted the car.

"I know we shouldn't be messing around with these kinds of explosives, but it's just too damn fun!" Jake said to the others.

"You got that right buddy." Chance replied.

"Hey guys, check this out." Kairi said to the toms.

She lit a cherry bomb and threw it hard, to Chance and Jake's surprise she threw it farther than both of them could ever throw it.

BOOM!!

They ducked as pieces scattered.

"Whoa Kai-Kai, you've got one hell of an arm." Chance said astounded.

Kairi lightly blushed from his complement. "Thanks."

Jake lit another cherry bomb and threw it.

BOOM!!

They took cover once again.

"Ok I'm getting bored with this, let's do the bottle rockets now." Kairi said.

The two kats agreed, Jake grabbed the box and they went to the roof of the garage. Kairi brought a bottle up for the rockets and gave it to Jake. Chance lit a rocket and aimed it at the wrecked car, it took off, landed in the car and exploded causing it's windows to shatter.

The trio laughed at the car's expense. Kairi lit one and aimed it at a pile of car doors, it took off and scattered the metal as it exploded. After 7 rockets, Kairi suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, what happens if you tie a cherry bomb to a bottle rocket and lit them at the same time?"

"Good question, let's try it and see what happens." Jake said mimicking a game show host.

He took a cherry bomb and some string and tied it to a bottle rocket. He aimed it at a junk pile and the rocket took off, there was a big explosion as the bombers both went off.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a blast." Chance said.

"Well double the gun powder, double the explosions, triple the fun." Kairi said.

They all laughed until Jake's ears picked up a beeping sound, it was coming from the tow truck.

"Callie's calling." He said.

"Fun's over I guess." Chance replied.

They all got off the roof and answered the call.

"What's the problem Miss Briggs?" Jake asked.

"The Metallikats are back and they're on a shooting rampage in down town Megakat city!" Callie said.

"We'll be there in a flash." Chance said.

The two kats rushed to the hanger but Kairi stood where she was, in a moment she saw the turbokat fly over the garage and into Megakat city to stop the threatening danger.


	3. The Metallikats Return

**Repeat warning: A certain line will be said 3 times in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 3. THE METALLIKATS RETURN.

Everyone screamed and took cover behind any solid object they could find as the robot gangster couple Mac and Molly shot up whatever stood in their way.

"Heh Heh, wreckin things is almost as fun as stealin stuff!" Mac said.

"I'd be more fun if your aim was better than crap!" Molly insulted him.

"Eh shut yer bear trap Molly!" Mac snapped.

Enforcers stood armed and ready to go.

"Don't fire til you see the silver of their heads!" Commander Feral ordered them.

"_Damn those two to hell._" Felina thought as she stood her grounds. "_How do they keep coming back? First they wreck my shopping day with the deputy mayor and Ms. Vinnyel and now this._"

She suddenly saw the Metallikats heading their way.

"Uncle, I see them coming!" She said to Feral.

"Fire on my mark!" Feral told the troops.

He saw the Metallikats right in range.

"FIRE!"

The troops shot at the robots with everything they got, however they kept forgetting that bullets don't harm the Metallikats. Mac and Molly aimed their big guns at the Enforcer vehicles and fired, luckily Feral and the troops got out of the way.

"Those dumb Enforcers just can't get it though their heads that they can't stop us." Molly said mockingly.

"They can try all they want, they can't stop us." Mac repeated.

"Quit repeatin everything I say you bolt head!"

"Well excuse me Mrs. Robo Wench!"

Molly brought her gun down on his head.

"OW! Ok you know what, let's just move on to central Megakat city and put holes in stuff there." Mac suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Molly replied changing her attitude towards her husband.

They both laughed menacingly and headed for central Megakat city. Meanwhile in the turbokat, T-Bone and Razor flew over the city searching for the Metallikats.

"I got a lock on them T-Bone, their heading for central Megakat city." Razor said to his partner.

"Damn Razor, how do they keep coming back?" T-Bone asked. "First they shit all over Kairi's shopping day with Callie and Lt. Feral and now this."

"Well we may never know how they keep coming back, but we know we can kick their metal asses on a daily basis." Razor replied.

"You got that right buddy." T-Bone said to him.

Meanwhile in central Megakat city traffic was backed up due to the Metallikats rampage, and Mayor Manx and Callie were right in the middle of it.

"What are we going to do Callie?" Mayor Manx said as he cowered in his seat. "Those Metallikats could be heading our way, and we're sitting du-hu-hucks!"

"Don't worry Mayor, if they do come here the Swat Kats will stop them." Callie said to him.

"_I just wish I knew how they keep coming back._" She thought. "_First they ruin my shopping day with Lt. Feral and Kairi and now this._"

She then caught a glimpse of two shiny metal things heading their way and suddenly knew what that meant.

"Quick Mayor, let's run!" Callie warned Manx.

"Let part 2 of the fun begin." Molly said.

"I was already thinkin that." Mac said.

They wildly shot building windows and empty cars. Everyone in the traffic including Callie and Mayor Manx got out of their cars and took cover. Callie's ears picked up the sound of a jet turbine meaning the Swat Kats were here. The turbokat made a landing and T-Bone and Razor jumped out to confront the robot gangsters.

"Hey Mac, look who joined the party." Molly said to her husband.

"Well well if it ain't the Swat Kats." Mac replied. "We've got a score to settle with you two!"

"Stop all this right now Metallikats or we're going to throw missiles and all kinds of crazy shit at you!" T-Bone said to them.

"Well we've got all kinds of crazy shit to throw at you too!" Mac said.

He and Molly raised their guns and fired at them.


	4. CapturedThe Ultimate Test

CHAPTER 4. CAPTURED. THE ULTIMATE TEST.

T-Bone and Razor jumped out of the way and charged at the Metallikats. They launched their glovatrix missiles at the robots, Mac and Molly yelped as they were blasted down.

"That's it! You bastards are going to pay for that!" Molly shouted as she got to her feet.

Mac got up and joined his wife in a wild shooting. The two Swat Kats dodged every single bullet that was thrown at them.

"You shoot worse than you drive!" Molly insulted Mac.

"Well if you didn't distract me with that booby trap of yours I wouldn't be bad at it!" Mac snapped.

T-Bone and Razor kept firing missiles at them and the shooting and insults continued.

"That's it, I've had it with these Swat Kats!" Mac growled. He then pulled out a stolen scrambler ray from behind him.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"Somethin I brought in case we had to deal with the Swat Kats." Mac replied.

He aimed the gun at the two Swat Kats and fired. T-bone and Razor weren't quick enough to see it and get out of the way until it was too late, they tried to use their glovatrixes but they didn't work.

"They scrambled our glovatrixes!" Razor said.

"Looks like we've got to go commando!" T-Bone replied.

They charged head on at the Metallikats, but quick as lightning Molly threw a taser net over them and they were shocked into unconsciousness. Mac and Molly approached the unconscious bodies and laughed evilly.

"Looks like you did somethin right for once. They didn't stand a chance." Molly said to Mac.

"But I couldn't have done it without you." Mac replied.

"You really think so?"

"The way you tossed that shock net at em, they didn't see it comin."

"Oh Mac."

"Molly."

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

"Hey, let's take em to the nearest building top and shoot their brains out." Mac suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Molly replied.

She grabbed the net and followed her husband to the nearest building. Callie poked her head out from behind a street mailbox when she heard their evil plan.

"_No!_" She thought with tears in her eyes as she watched her heroes being dragged away to their doom.

Meanwhile at the garage, Kairi was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"This is Ann Gora Kats Eye News, coming to you live from down town Megakat city where the Metallikats rampage has left many damages to"

She was interrupted by a near by news kat, he whispered into her ear and horror flashed across her face.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

She turned back to the camera.

"I just got word from central Megakat city, the Swat Kats have been captured by the Metallikats!"

Kairi gasped in shock.

"They seem to have taken our heroes to be executed!" Ann announced.

Kairi jumped up off the couch, grabbed the box of explosives and ran to her room. She stood before her bed checking off the weapons she needed.

"String, check. Cherry bombs, check. Bottle rockets, check. Loaded AK-47, check. Sack pack, check."

Kairi took a deep breath. "Ok, this is it. I'm the only one who can save the boys now, time to prove myself."

She dawned her shielding device and loaded the bombers in the pack when she realized something.

"Wait, I can't show up in just my kat form, I'll be cuffed in a second."

Kairi suddenly remembered her secret project. She went to her closet, pushed aside the clothes and stared hard at what was behind them.

"This is it, the ultimate test. I sure hope all those nights of secret practices and test runs have prepared me for this."


	5. Kairi's Turn to be a Hero

CHAPTER 5. KAIRI'S TURN TO BE A HERO.

Mac and Molly laughed as they watched T-Bone and Razor struggle; the two Swat Kats were restrained with thick bars bolted to a brick wall.

"You can't get out of this one Swat Kats." Molly mocked.

"In fact, this tough situation will be your last." Mac mocked along.

"Can't you come up with anything less stupid to say?" Molly insulted him.

"I don't see you comin up with anything taunting!" Mac snapped.

While they were arguing, T-Bone and Razor tried to think of a way to bust free.

"Razor, these bars are bolted to the wall real good, I can't break free." T-Bone whispered. "Don't we have anything that can help us?"

"Sorry T-Bone, that scrambler ray has made our glovatrixes useless." Razor replied. "I don't think we'll be able to get out of this one, I really hate to say this but…we've lost."

T-Bone felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Razor, before we die, I have to tell you something…I was the one who was leaving those roses in Kairi's room."

"What?"

"Yeah don't bullshit me, I love her. She's amazing, beautiful, smart and a wisecracker, and I'll never get to tell her."

"Hah hah hah, you pathetic loser."

"Shut up."

"Ok let's get it on!" Mac said to Molly.

The Metallikats raised their guns at the captives; T-Bone and Razor closed their eyes and waited to die. Suddenly multiple gun fires rang out from above disarming the Metallikats, Mac and Molly looked up to see who was firing but saw nothing.

Suddenly a fast blur swooped down and knocked the Metallikats off their feet. 5 cherry bombs fell from the sky and exploded causing a thick cloud of smoke; Mac and Molly couldn't see anything.

"What the hell's going on Molly?!" Mac asked.

"I don't know you moron!" Molly replied.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a mysterious she-kat standing before them.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?!" Molly shouted.

"I'm someone you chrome headed criminals don't want to mess with." The she-kat said in a tough tone.

Quick as lightning, she tossed 3 lit cherry bombs at their feet blasting them off the building. T-Bone and Razor opened their eyes to find the Metallikats gone and a young unknown she-kat walking towards them.

She wore a light blue and hot pink zippered crop top that hugged her upper body and tight low cut light blue jumper pants, the outfit showed off her sexy midriff. She also wore hot pink gloves that stretched up her arms, matching boots that came up to her knees and a hot pink helmet with a yellow arrow painted on it and the eye shields down.

She had a sack pack and a multiple firing gun draped over her shoulders and held a large strange device that was shaped like a surfboard. The she-kat picked up a near by crowbar and pried the two Swat Kats free.

"Whoa, whoever you are, thanks a lot." Razor said to her.

"What do you mean whoever I am? Don't you recognize me?" The she-kat said to them.

T-Bone and Razor looked at her with confused expressions.

"Well maybe this'll help you."

She lifted her eye shields to revile lime purple colored eyes. They suddenly recognized that color.

"Kairi?!" They both said in surprise.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but this was urgent." Kairi said as she put her eye shields down. "Well, now that you know, what do you think?"

T-Bone and Razor stood wide eyed stammering like idiots, Kairi giggled at their babbling. Suddenly they all heard the sound of screeching tires and a street lamp crashing down, they rushed to the side to find the Metallikats getting away in a highjacked car.

"DAMN! They're getting away!" T-Bone growled.

"I'll hold them off, get to the turbokat and follow me!" Kairi told them.

Before T-Bone and Razor could say anything, Kairi leaped off the roof, shoved the board under her feet and soared after the Metallikats.

"Dammit Molly, we were this close to finishin off the Swat Kats and that bitch came and bombed us!" Mac yelled.

"Well if you didn't start that argument, we would've done it quickly!" Molly snapped.

They soon heard a tap on the left side window; Molly looked and found the unknown she-kat right beside them.

"AH! Mac do somethin!" Molly shrieked.

Mac made a sharp cut to the left to smash the she-kat, but Kairi pulled up and the car scraped against the street lamps.

"HEY, hit that bitch not the lamps!" Molly snapped.

"Shut yer yap!" Mac snapped back. He found Kairi in his right window and made another sharp cut, he missed and scraped up against more street lamps.

"You're the worst driver I've ever seen!"

"I don't see you tryin!"

Then they saw that Kairi was right in front of them.

"Hey get out of the way, I can't see!" Mac yelled, Kairi didn't listen.

He snarled and tried to shake her, but she wouldn't let them past her. Kairi reached into her pack and took out a bottle, a cherry bomb, a bottle rocket, matches and a piece of string.

"What's she doin?" Molly asked Mac.

"I don't know." He replied.

Kairi lit the bomber and aimed it at the windshield, it launched, crashed through the windshield and exploded causing Mac to lose control of the wheel and crash into a building.


	6. Call Me the Sky Surfer

CHAPTER 6. CALL ME THE SKY SURFER.

Mac and Molly groaned as they staggered out of the wrecked car.

"Come on Mac, let's get outa here!" Molly said.

"No arguin with that!" Mac replied.

They started to run off but got halted by Kairi; they turned to run the other way but got blocked by the landing turbokat.

"Hey glad you boys showed up!" Kairi said to the two Swat Kats.

"Are you kidding we never get tired of this!" Razor replied.

"And we've got a score to settle with them for earlier!" T-Bone added.

The three of them surrounded the boxed in robots.

"Molly we're screwed." Mac panicked.

"Don't be a wussy ya bucket head, we can still take em!" Molly said.

Suddenly Kairi ran up and jammed two bottle rockets in their heads and blew half their faces off, they fell to the ground completely stunned. Kairi picked up the scrambler ray and looked at the Swat Kats with a devilish grin on her face.

"What do you think guys? Does it work on robots?"

"Let's find out." T-Bone replied. Kairi aimed the gun at the helpless robots.

"Lights out Metallikats." She said to them.

"Nice goin Mac, ya let em get the best of us!" Molly snapped at Mac.

"Eh bite my crank Molly!" Mac replied

"You don't have a crank anymore you" Before Molly could finish, Kairi fired the scrambler and the Metallikats were demobilized.

Enforcer cruisers arrived on the scene not long after, Kairi turned to make an exit but suddenly became aware of Ann Gora shoving a microphone into her face.

"Ann Gora Kats Eye News, your heroic act was incredible! You just saved the Swat Kats and single handedly took down the Metallikats. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Kairi was so stunned; she didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Looks like Kairi's the new talk of the city buddy." T-Bone whispered to Razor.

"Yep." Razor replied. "Since she saved our lives, you'll be able to tell her how you really feel about her."

"Shut up!"

"You two are in hot water now!" Feral barked at them. "Half of central Megakat city has been damaged thanks to your recklessness!"

"Ah bite us Feral!" T-Bone said to him as he and Razor jumped into the turbokat.

"And now I have 3 vigilantes to deal with, the Swat Kats and that newcomer." Feral said to himself not pleased.

Kairi stood blankly as Ann Gora kept asking her questions.

"Do you have a name?" Ann asked.

It then popped into Kairi's head that she didn't give herself an alias; she thought for a second and suddenly came up with the perfect name.

"You can call me the Sky Surfer." She said to the news kat.

Ann turned back to the camera. "There you have it folks, the Swat Kats have a new ally on their side and her name is the Sky Surfer."

Feral listened in on the interview. "_The Sky Surfer eh?_" He thought to himself. "_I'll remember that name._"

Everyone then saw the turbokat fly off into the sunrise.

"Catch you all on the danger side!" Kairi said to everyone and ran off.

She hopped on her board and took off into the sky and soon joined the side of the turbokat.

"The Sky Surfer?" Razor questioned her.

"What? It was the best name I could come up with." Kairi replied.

"Well I like it, best describes your alias." T-Bone said.

Kairi smiled and glided along the clouds as they made their way back to the hanger.


	7. Accepted

CHAPTER 7. ACCEPTED.

Kairi and Chance watched the big screen in the hanger as Ann Gora did a review report about the Sky Surfer.

Ann: "Deputy Mayor Briggs, what do you think about the Swat Kats new ally?"

Callie: "Well no other hero can ever replace the Swat Kats, but they were lucky that the Sky Surfer came to town and save them, I think she makes a great ally to join forces with them."

Ann: "Commander Feral, what do you think of the new hero fighting along side the Swat Kats?"

Feral: "What do I think? I think she's just another lawless vigilante bent on destruction, she's as bad as the Swat Kats."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at the screen while Chance gave the finger at the comment.

Ann: "Lt. Feral, what's your opinion on the Sky Surfer?"

Felina: "Well despite what my uncle thinks, I think she's a worthy ally the Swat Kats joined forces with."

Ann: "Mayor Manx, do you think the Sky Surfer will return to fight along side the Swat Kats again?"

Manx: "Eh can't really say for sure Annie, but if she has agreed to join forces with them, Megakat city will have no major super villain problems…I hope. Best of luck to all 3 of them."

"Wow Kairi, you're the big news all over Megakat city." Chance said.

"Well what was I to do? I couldn't just stand helplessly and let those chrome headed gangsters blow your brains out" Kairi replied.

"But there's one thing I don't get." Chance said. "How could you stay in your kat form without your shielding device?"

Kairi unzipped her top down a little to show her necklace. " I am wearing my shielding device, it was just hidden cause this top covers half my neck."

"Oh, ok."

The both of them walked over to Jake who was examining Kairi's sky board

"Kairi this is amazing." He said astounded. "How did you ever come up with this?"

"Well, I used many different combinations of cross wiring to make it hover and fly and a strong magnetic plate is lined in the board which attracts the super magnets hidden in the soles of my boots to keep me on the board safely. Not only did I invent the board, I also made this outfit myself."

"Well, good job on that too." Jake said. "But still, the board is amazing. I could've never have thought of something like this."

"Well, it was a project I've been working on for weeks. I've been doing nightly test runs while you boys were sleeping or saving the city."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Chance asked her.

"I didn't know how you two would react to this but, seeing you fight evil and risking your nine lives to protect others has inspired me to become a hero, not as a Swat Kat but as an ally of the Swat Kats."

The toms just stood staring, they didn't know what to say.

"So, am I qualified?"

Chance and Jake thought for a moment and came to a decision.

"What the hell, you're defiantly qualified." Chance said.

Kairi looked at them in surprise.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Sure, we could really use someone like you on our side." Jake added.

Kairi squealed and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright! Thanks a bunch! You boys won't regret this!"

The two kats smiled as she did her happy dance. They now had a new ally fighting along side them and things would never be the same again.

**Oh this isn't the end Swat Kats fans, it's just the beginning!**


End file.
